Nothin' Like You
by Samantha's Library
Summary: There's nothing like her in this universe. Maybe that's why he likes her so much. The question is: How is he supposed to tell her? In this case his friends Leo and Calypso might be a great help in the matter. Then again, they might not. Andrew just hopes Percy likes him back. AU, one-shot, songfic: Nothin' Like You by Dan and Shay. Feat. genderbent!Percabeth and Caleo.
**Hi guys, so welcome to another one-shot. This is actually my longest one-shot. Not counting the A/Ns it's about 13 and 1/3 pages long. I'm so proud of myself right now.**

 **This is a gift to my friends Ethempat and RingwraithYJLOVER. Ethem, thanks for helping me figure out if the first part was okay and I truly hope you enjoy the rest! Also thanks for loving my genderbent Percabeth. YJLOVER, thanks for inspiring me to write this, and for keeping me active during my weird on-and-off writer's block. Also this story is an apology to ObeliskX, thank you so much for your patience and understanding, I apprieciate it. Sorry for keeping you waiting. You guys are the best! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO (I wish I did), that incredible honor belongs to Rick Riordan. I also do not own the song Nothin' Like You by Dan and Shay, (as I have said previously) I am by no means, a musical composer. Cover picture/art by Viria.**

 **IMPORTANT: So a few things you should know before reading. This is an AU. This is a genderbent Percabeth story too (Note: only Percy and Annabeth are genderbent). This is also a songfic, based off the song Nothin' Like You by Dan and Shay, I suggest you listen to the song before reading, as some scenes might make more sense if you do (Note: There are no lyrics in this story, merely dialogue and description that point to the lyrics. Why? Because it's against FanFiction rules to put lyrics in a story). I think that's it, so…**

 **Enjoy, guys! :)**

* * *

Andrew couldn't help but admire the beautiful girl in the corner of the coffee shop. She was staring at an open book in front of her, with a frustrated expression on her face, well a stack of three or four books sat by her side. Her untamable jet black locks swayed against her back as she fidgeted, and every once in a while she'd remove a lock from the front of her eyes to behind her ear, sadly for her though, it was too short to stay there and just slid back into its original position every time. Her vibrant sea green eyes narrowed as they scanned the page and her eyebrows mashed together in her obvious frustration.

Andrew sighed. He hoped his conscience was wrong about it being creepy and unsettling to just watch her, because he couldn't help it. Not only was she beautiful, but she was unpredictable, and when you were a people watcher like him, unpredictable was the best entertainment. Did he seriously just think that? Man, he was even starting to creep _himself_ out now. He turned his head back to the conversation in front of him, trying to ignore her.

Sorry, conversation was really the wrong word to describe it. It was more of an argument. An argument about… "I bet Andrew is way better at flirting then you, any day of the week!" wait what? Andrew did a double take and blinked, wondering if he heard that correctly.

"You wish, Sunshine." An insanely annoying voice replied. Andrew rolled his eyes as Leo Valdez pointed to himself with a boosting-what should have been illegal-amount of pride. "I'm the real deal." He gave the "non-believer"-as Andrew was sure Leo would have put it-a big vexatious grin. His _signature_ vexatious grin. The one that any normal girl melted under if they didn't actually know him.

"Please." A voice replied with distaste. Andrew turned his head to meet Calypso, her dark almond eyes full of fire. Andrew was pretty sure she'd fight with Leo to her last breath. "You wouldn't even be the "real deal"-as you put it-if you were the last male on earth!" Leo rolled his eyes and put his right hand over his heart. Andrew seriously hoped Leo did that to protect himself because he was pretty sure Calypso was about to rip it out at any second.

"If I _were_ the last male to walk this earth, all the girls would be swooning over me!" he threw back. Calypso laughed.

"You're right," she agreed and Leo looked almost surprised. "But only because your survival depends on the survival of the whole human race, they'd be swooning over you because they'd want to be the ones known as the savoir of the human race. Trust me, it would have nothing to do with you." Leo stared at her with mock hurt.

"You wound me, O' goddess." Leo smirked diabolically at that one and Calypso glared at him like she was prepared to throw a grenade in his face. Andrew decided to stop them there.

"Excuse me," he interrupted. As soon as Calypso met his eyes she sighed in relief and smiled, as if she were thinking _Phew, that's right, the intelligent one is here, I forgot._ And Leo just glared at him like: _Seriously man! I had a good thing going for me here!_

"Yes?" Calypso asked, sweetly.

"Yeah," he replied, he stared at the table for a second before looking back up at her. "How am I any better at flirting then Leo?" Calypso laughed and blushed a little, while Leo brightened and turned to Calypso, his eyes asking the very same question.

"You just are." Calypso replied. Andrew laughed.

"I'm pretty sure I have no idea how flirting even works, it's one of the few things in the universe I could never understand." He insisted. Calypso smiled like that was the most adorable thing she had ever heard. Leo grinned and Andrew knew he probably wasn't going to like what came next.

"Well now's as good as a time as any to learn." He assured. "Let me enlighten you, my friend…"

"Oh please," Calypso interrupted crossing her arms. "Girls will be running from him if they knew you're the one who taught him." Leo closed his eyes as if in concentration and put a finger to her lips.

"Shush Sunshine," he told her, and if he hadn't pulled his finger away Andrew was positive Calypso would have bit it off. "The master is at work." With that he opened his conniving brown eyes and smiled like never before. "Flirt: to behave as though attracted to or trying to attract someone, but for amusement rather than with serious intentions." Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" he asked, uncertain. Calypso looked just as shocked as he felt and stared at Leo.

"No, those words really did leave the mouth of _the_ Leo Valdez." She assured him. Leo smirked at her.

"See Callie? I have intelligence as well as charm." Leo bragged. Calypso rolled her eyes and the moment of amazement had passed. Leo turned to Andrew with a wide grin.

"Why did I even come with you guys?" Andrew asked aloud, sighing.

"Because you needed to get away from those books." Calypso insisted. Leo nodded.

"Yeah dude, I'm pretty sure they were trying to possess you or something." Andrew rolled his eyes and without meaning to, looked in the direction of the beautiful girl in the corner. She was still staring frustratingly at her book and Andrew smiled to himself when she slammed it shut. "Hello, earth to Andrew Chase!" Andrew turned his head back to Leo and Leo spared a glance to the girl in the corner and whistled. "Wow, she's hot." Calypso elbowed him in the side and Leo shrugged innocently. "What?"

"Not so loud," she told him. "Not only is it rude, but you'll scare her off." Leo smirked and looked dead straight into Andrew's eyes.

"So are you going to go talk to her?" he asked. Andrew sat up straight and raised an eyebrow. "You know, test your skills?"

"What?" he asked, disbelievingly. "No." Looking back at the girl though, he seriously debated it.

"Oh c'mon dude," Leo replied. "You can't even take your eyes off her." Andrew forced himself to look away.

"Nah, I don't even know her." Leo raised his finger to argue, but Calypso put a finger to his lips.

"Shush Sunshine," She mocked, grinning evilly. "The master is at work." Leo pushed her hand away and looked almost proud of her. Calypso looked back to Andrew and grinned sweetly. "You know, she looks like she could use a little help studying or something," she said. "You're a bookworm, maybe you could give the poor girl some advice." Leo put his right hand back on his heart and wiped an invisible tear from his eye with his left.

"I'm so proud." He gushed. Calypso rolled her eyes, for what Andrew was sure was the millionth time today.

"Shut up, Repair boy." She growled. Leo frowned.

"That's Piper's thing." He informed. Calypso grinned slyly.

"Yeah?" she questioned. "Well I'm sure she won't mind that I borrowed it." Just when Andrew was almost certain they were done talking about him and was prepared to let down his guard, Calypso added, "Seriously, get up and go talk to the girl before kick you." Andrew knew she meant it too.

"Fine, fine." He replied, standing up and walking over to the corner. The girl looked up into his eyes as he approached and despite feeling embarrassed, he sat down across from her in the booth.

"Can I help you?" she asked, sounding slightly creeped out. Andrew smiled.

"Nah, it just looked like you needed some help." He grabbed one of her books (a history book) and opened it up. He could swear he saw Leo and Calypso high five each other out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Well for one thing, you were about ready to throw this book to the ground a few minutes ago." He answered.

"You were watching me?" she asked, scooching back in her seat. Andrew should have been embarrassed, but something about this girl made him feel brave.

"It was hard not to when you slammed the book shut." To his surprise the girl grinned.

"You go to Goode?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"So do I."

Andrew snickered. "I figured." She blushed in embarrassment and Andrew's grin grew. "So what might be the trouble Ms…?" he said, referring to the books. The girl offered her hand.

"Jackson." She told him. "Percy Jackson." Andrew shook her hand.

"Andrew Chase." He offered. Percy brightened.

"Hey, you're that kid a couple of my teachers are constantly bragging about." Andrew raised his eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep." Percy suddenly sighed exasperatingly. "They say you're the best student to ever walk into the school and that I should try to be more like you." She rolled her eyes at the thought. Andrew frowned.

"Don't listen to them, I just happen to do my very best and make it on that much." He insisted. "I'm sure you're an equally incredible student."

"Says the famous school genius I literally just met." She replied. Andrew smiled comfortingly and grabbed all her books, stacking them together.

"How can I help?" he asked. Percy smiled.

"Thanks." Andrew smiled back.

"Don't mention it." He then opened the history book.

…...o0o…...

 _Several Months later_ :

Percy had honestly become Andrew's best friend ever since the day they first met. He'd helped her study ever since and learned that she wasn't really that bad at history, math and science on the other hand made him eat his earlier words. "Percy, sit down." He ordered. The troublesome girl was humming and twirling around in the grass. "I'm supposed to be helping you with math."

"I have this song stuck in my head." She informed, ignoring him. "I'm pretty sure it goes, da da da da da, da da da da da, try everything…" Andrew lied on his stomach staring at her feet, he noticed her shoelaces were untied and she was dancing. _Is she trying to kill herself?_ He wondered. He looked up to see her face and blocking her beautiful eyes was a pair of brown sunglasses. The sky was cloudy and it was probably going to rain any second, but she was wearing sunglasses? _She's crazy._ He decided, closing the math book and standing up.

"We should probably head inside-" before he could even react, she grabbed his arm and yanked him to her side.

"I know I should know this song." She assured him. "It's on the tip of my tongue." Andrew felt a drop on his nose and realized it was starting to rain.

"Percy-?" he tried to ask.

"Try Everything by Shakira!" she suddenly gasped. "That's it!" Andrew stared back at her like she was insane. "You know, from Zootopia?" Andrew blinked as the rain started pouring on his head. "You haven't seen it?" Andrew frowned.

"No."

Percy shrugged. "Your loss." She grinned and started humming and twirling around again. Andrew pulled himself away and hid under the slight protection of a nearby tree. He watched as Percy's hair became soaked. With the amount of droplets of water that were hitting her sunglasses she surely must have been blind, but she kept right on dancing, enjoying every minute of herself. "I love water!" she called to him over the rain. Andrew figured he'd have to be pretty stupid to not believe her at this point.

"Percy, you're gonna catch a cold!" he warned her.

"As if I wouldn't otherwise!" She replied. She was right, Percy had this horrible habit of getting sick. Andrew didn't know why or how it happened, it just did, and it was really annoying. Percy continued to spin around and mud buried her shoelaces as she did so, Andrew was worried she'd trip.

"Yeah, well you could at least _try_ and stay dry!" he shot back.

"Nah, I'm good!" Andrew sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You're crazy!" he called after her. Andrew started rubbing his arms from the cold as he awaited her reply.

"Yeah." She agreed stopping and approaching him. "But just the right kind of crazy, right?" Andrew did not trust himself to answer her question and she snickered. She started walking to her house before turning back when she realized he wasn't following her.

Percy lifted the shades above her eyes, and the remaining water droplets fell off the lenses and onto her forehead and cheeks. "You coming, Wiseguy?" she asked, with a vexatious grin to rival Leo's. Andrew grinned and joined her.

"Have you come to your senses?" he asked, staring at the water that hung from her eyelashes and grinning. Every time she'd blink the poor little drops of water would slingshot through the air. It was rather amusing.

"No." she replied. "You broke me with your complaining." Andrew glared at her and she grinned evilly.

…o0o…

 _Several more months later_ :

Everyone knew. Everyone knew he liked her. Andrew, of course, denied it for the longest time, but eventually he gave in, because he knew it too. Andrew Chase had a crush on Percy Jackson. It really shouldn't have come off as surprising considering they only met because he thought she was cute, but yet somehow it did. The problem is, what was he supposed to do about it?

Percy must have been the most oblivious being alive because she still didn't know. He dropped several hints, but either she was too uncomfortable with the realization to pay it any heed or she really was this oblivious. Andrew hoped with everything in him that it was the later, because he couldn't stand holding the feelings in anymore. He decided he should probably tell her.

"Where? When? And How?" Leo asked. Andrew had spilled it to Leo and Calypso at the same coffee shop, only because he really needed some help and they were partially responsible for Percy and him being friends anyway. Calypso nudged Leo. "What?" Leo said. "This matters."

Calypso rolled her eyes and slapped his arm. "I know, but poor Andrew is obviously having enough trouble as it is telling us this, I think it's a little too fast for those questions." Leo looked at Andrew with a grin.

"Dude, get over yourself." He advised. Leo jumped and Andrew knew Calypso had not so discretely kicked him under the table. Leo glared at her and turned back to Andrew with a smile on his face again. "You two are obviously best friends, you probably know more about her then even her dad…" It was true, Andrew had learned that Percy's Mom and Dad were divorced and Percy barely saw her dad. "…C'mon…" Leo continued. "…what's a place that both you and Perce have in common? A place your both comfortable with."

Calypso stared at Leo with awe. "Where is this good advice when _you_ need it?"

Leo shrugged. "I save it mostly for my friends." Calypso frowned and crossed her arms.

"Okay, so where's all this good advice when _I_ need it?" she asked. Leo grinned slyly at her.

"You're not my friend, Sunshine." He stated, simply. Andrew laughed as Calypso looked disappointed.

"And why not?" she asked, sounding very annoyed. Leo grinned evilly and stayed silent. Andrew laughed again and turned to Calypso.

"Take a guess Callie." Andrew advised. Calypso analyzed both Leo and Andrew, trying to get as much information out of them as she could. She went as red as a cherry in realization.

"Oh goodness!" She cried, standing up. Andrew and Leo laughed, which only made her more embarrassed. "Would you two excuse me for a second?" Andrew and Leo nodded, still laughing and Calypso ran off to the bathroom.

When Calypso disappeared Andrew grinned proudly at Leo. "So the truth comes out."

"Man, that was priceless!" Leo cried. "I honestly did not expect that." He looked insanely proud of himself. "You think she'll go out with me now?" Andrew laughed.

"Not right away, that's for sure." He replied. Leo smiled and stared off dreamily in the direction Calypso had gone before turning back to Andrew. "So I admitted my feelings, now let's get you to admit yours." Andrew blushed.

"Why do I feel like I should have joined Calypso well I had the chance?" he asked.

"Too late now," Leo informed, setting both his elbows on the table. "So about that earlier question…"

Andrew rolled his eyes at Leo before he thought about it. "Well, there's here and the park where we study."

Leo frowned. "Andy, I think you and I both know Persephone doesn't like to study." Andrew grinned, remembering all of Percy's complaints.

"Yeah, you're right, the park's out." Andrew agreed. "So that leaves…here." He gestured all around him and then glared at Leo. "So why do you never call her Percy when she's not around anyway?"

Leo shrugged. "Amusement mostly." Leo then leaned in and gave a vexatious smile. "So when do you plan to spill the beans to Watergirl anyway?"

Andrew's glare grew more intense. He already knew what Leo was planning. "You're going to organize a meet here on whatever day I choose to tell Percy this, with all our friends, aren't you?" Leo grinned.

"You know me so well." He replied. Andrew sighed.

"And there's nothing I can do to stop you?" he asked. Leo grinned.

"You know it, Andy."

Andrew reached across the table and punched Leo in the arm. "Okay, that stops right here, right now." He insisted. "You know I hate being called that." Leo shrugged and Andrew sighed again, his mind traveling back to the earlier conversation. "Alright, just promise me you'll stay out of our way and out of sight." Leo grinned and thrust out his hand.

"Deal." He agreed. Andrew shook it with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay," The boys shot their heads around to see that Calypso had returned. "I'm not sure I want to know what happened here, but I need a distraction, so…" Calypso flopped down in the booth and scooched closer to Leo than usual. Leo looked very happy about this change and Andrew held in a snicker. Calypso locked eyes with Andrew. "… _spill_."

…o0o…

 _A couple weeks later_ :

Convincing Percy to come with him was the easy part, but actually walking into the coffee shop made him realize just how many things could go wrong. What if he said the wrong thing and got on Percy's bad side? What if he embarrassed Percy so much that she ignored him? What if she didn't like him back? The later of these questions was truly the most horrifying if Andrew was to be truthful.

As Andrew guided Percy to the booth in the corner-the booth where they first met-he saw Leo sitting down out of the corner of his eye. Andrew looked around casually to see if he could spot anyone else, but Leo seemed to be the only one obviously visible at the moment. Andrew made a not-so-casual gesture with his hand to tell him to watch his back but stay hidden, Leo saluted him in reply and somehow ducked out of sight.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow with a grin. Andrew blushed.

"Nothing." He replied. Suddenly a waiter came right toward them and Andrew grabbed Percy's shoulders and pushed her to the side to avoid him. "That was close." He said, with a nervous laugh, finally taking a seat across from her in the booth. _Wait, should I have sat beside her?_ He wondered to himself.

"Yeah." Percy agreed, she looked around. "Hey, isn't this where…" she locked her sparkling eyes with Andrew, and Andrew suddenly felt like his stormy grey eyes were dull and boring.

"…we first me?" he asked, finishing her sentence. "Yeah. I'm kind of surprised you remembered." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"So am I." she replied with a laugh. Andrew laughed with her. Percy leaned forward and grinned. "So what did you want to talk to me about, Wiseguy?" Andrew took a deep breath. This was it. This was the moment he would admit his feelings to her. This was the moment that would answer a lot of his universal questions. _Man Andrew,_ he scorned himself. _Your psyching yourself out, just tell her and get it over with!_

"Percy, there's something I got to admit and it's been on my chest for a while." Percy started to look nervous when she heard this, he wondered if he phrased it the wrong way and scared her. He decided it didn't matter, he'd tell her and then she'd get it anyway. He was just about to tell her, but…

That's when something weird happened. Andrew got up. Why was he getting up? He needed to tell Percy about his feelings, the faster the better, but his body just didn't listen. "I just can't do this." Apparently his mouth didn't listen either. Andrew felt a blush rise to his cheeks, was he really chickening out on this? But he could have sworn he was just about to tell her. He unconsciously started walking in Leo's direction.

Leo's head popped up and glared at Andrew as if to say: _What are you doing man?! Get back over there!_ But he didn't, he kept right on walking. That's when a small warm hand grasped his wrist and he stopped. He just stopped. He was suddenly in control of his body again, so he turned his head, and he found Percy. Just when he was about to apologize… _boom!_ Percy crushed her lips against his.

Andrew's brain was screaming: _What the heck just happened?!_ But Andrew's heart had other things to say: _Shut up, I want to enjoy this!_ Was Percy Jackson seriously kissing him? Right here? Right now? Andrew could hear Percy and his friends laugh, whistle, and whoop excitedly in the background. He didn't care about that though, because this had to be one of the best moments of his life. He felt himself smile into the kiss while Percy jumped away.

"Oh my goodness, Andrew!" she screamed. "I'm _so_ sorry." Her blush was so red that she was even out doing Calypso. Her smile betrayed everything else though. She tried to play it off as an accident, a spur of the moment kind of thing, but Andrew took one look at that smile and he knew she did it on purpose.

"It's okay," he assured her. "If you didn't do it, I probably was going to." As he thought about it more and more, he realized just how true that actually was, in fact, he probably should have done it earlier. Percy's blush melted away and her eyes smiled along with her lips.

"So you like me back?" she asked. Andrew laughed and shook his head at her obliviousness.

"Was that not apparent?" he asked, referring to their kiss. Percy blushed for real this time.

"Touché." She replied. Percy and Andrew jumped when they heard clapping from behind them. They both turned to see all their friends grouped together cheering on their "adorableness". Piper ran up to Percy and gave her a small hug.

"Well done!" she cried. Jason high-fived Percy.

"Didn't know you had it in you." He told her. She sighed and pretended to be very relieved.

"I didn't either." Andrew folded his arms and stared at her with a grin. She blushed. "I may have gotten some advice." Just at that moment, Leo set his elbow on Andrew's shoulder and leaned against him.

"Wow, you two really are made for each other." He said. "You both had the same idea. You're a real match made in heaven, as they say." Calypso set her hands on Andrew's other shoulder and her chin on top of her hands, looking at Leo.

"It looks like we've done well, Repair Boy." Calypso high-fived Piper without even looking and Leo rolled his eyes. Andrew snickered and looked to Percy.

"So did I." he slipped his arms out of their fold as he said it. Percy grinned slyly and snickered.

"I figured." Andrew laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Seaweedbrain?" he asked. Everyone stared at Percy as if Andrew had just asked her to marry him and if that ever did happen, Andrew imagined they'd probably be in this exact same scenario. Percy smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Was that not apparent?" Everybody laughed, having got the joke and high-fives were passed all around.

"Okay, so we're probably making a huge scene," Piper informed. "How 'bout we head to the pizza place across the street and celebrate, hm?"

"Sounds like a great idea, Pipes." Jason agreed, kissing her forehead. Andrew rolled his eyes.

"You guys are making too big a deal about this." He insisted. Leo not-so-casually stretched his arm across Calypso's shoulders. Calypso pushed his arm off her shoulders.

"Too fast, Fireboy," She informed him. "Too fast." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Andrercy finally got together, what's not to celebrate?" he asked, as everybody made their way out. Percy and Andrew glanced at each other before gagging in unison.

"That's not what you're going to call us is it?" Percy asked, sounding a little bit disgusted. Leo frowned.

"No good?" he asked. Everybody nodded in agreement. "Perew then?" Calypso punched Leo in the arm and everybody else rolled their eyes.

"Shut up, Repair boy." They all said in unison. Leo laughed along with everybody else and Percy and Andrew kissed again. When they broke apart Andrew grinned at Percy.

"You know?" he said. "There's nothing like you." He smiled at her and Percy kissed his cheek.

* * *

 **So they all lived happily ever after. Nah, I'm kidding…we all know it's never that easy. ;)**

 **So how was that? I'm actually very proud of this. Please express your enjoyment in a review, constructive criticism is always appreciated, flames will be ignored. I was tired when finishing this, so there's probably tons of mistakes, I'd appreciate it if you could point them out so I can get rid of them as soon as possible. Thank you.**

 **I would especially appreciate it if you guys could tell me how I did with Leo and Calypso, as this is my second time ever doing Leo, my first time doing Calypso, and my first time doing Caleo. Yes, I ship them SO MUCH! Thanks again.**

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Don't forget to review. :)**

 **Samantha's Library.**


End file.
